


Chosen Ones

by WriterIsNinja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Mustafar, Betrayal, Chosen One, Episode Tag: Deception, Gen, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Mustafar, Not A Fix-It, Rako Hardeen Affair, Sith'ari, Who betrayed who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterIsNinja/pseuds/WriterIsNinja
Summary: And if you can’t keep someone who loves *this* deeply in the Light, the Force thinks, then may he purge you, and I shall let the Darkness reign until I again see hope.Because if you can't keep someone with *Anakin's* capacity for love from Falling, then there is no hope left for you.





	

Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. Copyright infringement is **not** intended.

***

_The Son of Suns will destroy the Sith and bring Balance to the Force._   

            The Chosen Ones, the Force concedes, are not always her favorites. In fact, often they _aren’t_. They are crafted specific to the time period, exactly as they need to be for the purpose she requires them to achieve. Some succeed, some fail. Her greatest achievements, she believes (and most _spectacular_ failures), lie in her Darker nature. _If only they could reconcile both_ … but that is a long time away, if ever, she knows. The boy is merely the _beginning_ of the tale. They are not, can _never_ be, as old as she is, as weary of the battle of her dual nature. They embody, and _perpetrate_ , her fight against _herself_. Though many wouldn’t think it, Darth Revan had been the greatest success of the Light so far. That he was is pitiful, of course, but he’d understood and _embraced_ the Light better than any other Jedi before him, and returned to it in the best manner that he could, having been forcefully turned.

            Light casts a shadow, not the other way around. Sith result from the Jedi’s practices more than any Force Sensitive left alone. If _this_ doesn't work, she might as well wipe them all out.

            She moulds the child as carefully as she always does. Hope, firmness in his convictions, loyalty to people rather than nebulous ideals, enough temper to stand up for himself if pressed, sympathy for the oppressed, a sense of the future, compassion for pain, the innocence of childhood (though that one always fades), a practical attitude, and _every_ capacity for love that she holds: a warrior's soul. A _Crusader's_ soul. But he will be, just as she is, constrained by the Time he lives in and the cruelties of Life, just as is every _living_ “force”. For all her power, yes, _even her_. 

 _And if you can’t keep someone who loves **this** deeply in the Light,_ the Force thinks, _then may he purge you, and I shall let the Darkness reign until I again see hope_.

 

            _This is the result of my love_ , Anakin learns as Obi-Wan leaves him to burn. _I have hurt Padme, paid betrayal for betrayal._ He pointedly doesn’t think of the Rako Hardeen Affair and how Kenobi had _used_ his _attachment_ to sell his supposed death, how the man had come back to Coruscant and acted as if nothing had ever happened, as if _Anakin_ was _nothing_. He doesn’t think about how he hadn’t said a word, because… because what was there to _say_ , really, that Kenobi wouldn’t counter with banthashit about the Code? Doesn’t think about how Ahsoka had ever-after coldly addressed Kenobi as ‘General’ in respect and solidarity for Anakin’s pain. If he’d thought Kenobi had loved him, well, that was obviously his _own_  kriffing fault, wasn’t it? And Obi-Wan didn’t even _realize_ that he had never recovered Anakin’s trust since. He doesn’t think about it, except in the ways that he’s carefully _not_ thinking about it, prodding around the edges like one might poke around a (gaping) wound.

            _I was your brother_ , Anakin thinks. This is true, so he acknowledges it. _You weren’t **mine** , though._

            Anakin realizes, now, what the Jedi meant about attachment. _Love destroys you_. Only his rage keeps him alive now, not burning but _melting_ – skin and muscle melting off the bone – in an agonizingly bright lava field. This is the legacy of the Light. No, this is the legacy of _Obi-Wan_ _Kenobi_ of the Light: it’s not the Light’s fault, just the Code’s. There is no mercy to be had here, in that Anakin still lives. So he _won’t_.

            Vader shall have no mercy for a brother either, he decides, rising as Anakin dies in _screaming agony_ at the hands of a man he had once called friend.

            The Force is too bitter to weep. She sighs instead, and all the hope goes with her.

_The Sith'ari will be free of limits. The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them. The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before._


End file.
